


Arm Candy - Or Not?

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2020 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And give Luke a drink because he deserves it, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Grumpy Magnus Bane, Kidnapping, M/M, Please enjoy the shenanigans, Simon gets to make movie references and it makes him happy, This is honestly just a fun romp, Very Tired Dad Luke Garroway, crack treated not at all seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: The Mob kidnaps Alec, thinking that he's nothing more than Magnus' arm candy.Alec shows them he is more than Magnus' arm candy.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016725
Comments: 38
Kudos: 578





	Arm Candy - Or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompted: Alec gets kidnapped by Magnus' enemies. With a twist! It's /mundanes/ who do it, hired by business competitors on the Mundane side of things who dont like Magnus for one reason or another & either A) want him gone or B) want him to do what they say. So they kidnap his boytoy. None of them have any idea magic & everything else is real, just regular scummy humans. (inspired one of your posts on the dangers of chemicals, ie. Chloroform, which is what i picture the thugs using to knock Alec out.)
> 
> OKAY LISTEN - I’M SLIGHTLY SORRY FOR THE FACT THAT THE FIRST THING THAT JUMPED INTO MY MIND WAS CRACKFIC-ESQUE, BUT HERE WE ARE REGARDLESS.

Magnus stalked angrily across Operations, relieved when Shadowhunters scattered out of his way, none of them willing to get between them as he paced across the area, again. Alec had been missing for more than twelve hours now, and none of them had any idea why! 

  
A low snarl broke out of Magnus’ throat and his eyes snapped to Luke the second the man stepped into Operations. "Have good news for me, Luke,“ he said, his magic snapping around him. 

  
"Look,” Luke said, holding up his hands. "We told you that you couldn’t go charging in there for a reason-"

  
"We know where he is,” Magnus snarled, glaring at him. "And you have specifically told me to wait because-"

  
"Because,” Luke growled back, glaring at Magnus. "He’s being held by an arm of the Mafia, specifically to get back at you, Magnus."

  
Magnus blinked, his mouth dropping open. "I… _what?”_

  
“You heard me,” Luke said. "They sent in a ransom demand, but of course, you weren’t at home like they were expecting."

  
Magnus stared at the letter in Luke’s hand and then looked back up to him, incredulous. _"What… **what…?”**_

  
Luke snorted. "Yeah, apparently they figured out you fleeced their boss-"

  
"Which is entirely possible,” Magnus allowed. "Especially if he was a dick."

  
”-so they decided the best way to get back at you was to steal your arm candy and ransom him. It’s a million-dollar ransom,“ Luke said, offering Magnus the note. 

  
Magnus looked at the note, briefly, before looking back at Luke. "We’re dealing with mundanes. Who have no knowledge of the Shadow World.” 

  
“Yes,” Luke said, his lips quirking up. "I suspect the only reason that they were able to capture Alec at all was he didn’t want me to have to clean up dead bodies when they captured him."

  
Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose because that sounded _uncomfortably_ like something Alexander would do. "What is the plan to bring him back? Can I just portal in and take him back?”

  
“Not unless you want them going open season on the two of you whenever you’re around town,” Luke said, frowning at him. "Normally I wouldn’t encourage this, but I know you’re not… _without resources."_

  
Magnus smirked, raising his eyebrows. "You want to pay the ransom?” 

  
“It’d be the easiest way to approach things,” Luke agreed. 

  
Magnus nodded in agreement. "That fails to account for _one_ thing, though.“ 

  
Luke raised his eyebrows. "And what is that?” 

  
_“Alexander,”_ Magnus said, his lips quirking. "And the fact that he knows he has a bulletproof shield as long as he’s still wearing his wedding ring, which he will, because they can’t take it off unless he wants them to."

  
Luke blinked. "Run…that by me one more time.” 

  
“Oh, so you actually did make it bulletproof?” Simon asked, dashing up beside them both. He saluted Luke and then Magnus. "Their perimeter is pretty laughable, there’s eight guys, two on the roof, and I’m pretty sure three of them across the street. I could get in, get Alec, and get out without causing much ruckus."

  
Magnus grinned faintly. "Yes, I did end up making it bulletproof. That was an excellent suggestion.” 

  
“What, _exactly,_ is bulletproof?” 

  
“Magnus’ Magical Love Shield,” Simon said. "Tied to the wedding ring!"

  
Magnus watched Luke blink again, much more slowly, turning to look at him. He shrugged. "There might be more than a few protection spells weaved into our wedding rings. We work dangerous jobs.” 

  
“Right,” Luke said. "Does Alec know he’s bulletproof?"

  
"Yep!” Simon said, grinning as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Cause I asked in front of them if it was gonna stop a bullet, and Magnus had said no, but if he fixed it…"

  
Magnus started laughing, tension bleeding out of his shoulders. "When is the exchange supposed to be, Luke?”

  
“Tomorrow, at noon,” Luke said, frowning. "But Magnus-"

  
Magnus held up his hand. "I’ll be very surprised if they actually show up to the meeting, or if they do, it’s going to be in a way that we completely don’t expect.” 

  
Luke blinked, but nodded willingly enough. "All right… so you’ll bring the money?"

  
"Oh yes, no problems there,” Magnus said with a wave of his fingers, summoning a duffle bag. "Simon, is this appropriately fitting for a movie?"

  
Simon lifted the bag and inspected it critically. "Only if half the bills are marked ones, Magnus.” 

  
Luke turned on his heel. "I’ll send you the address Magnus. Please don’t make me have to clean up a bunch of dead mundanes? That’s so frustrating."

  
"You got it!” Magnus called, turning back to Simon. 

  
Simon looked down at the bag. "You really think Alec is going to be fine?"

  
Magnus hummed and tapped on the ring. "I’d know if he was in proper trouble. And since, according to what you said, they’re not exactly the most organized mundanes, I suspect that Alexander has things well in hand.” 

  
“Right,” Simon said, frowning at Magnus, watching as he headed through Operations and towards the Head of the Institute office. He blinked down at the money in his arms and realized Magnus had left him holding it. "Hey, Magnus!"

  
"Keep an eye on it!” Magnus shouted. 

  
Simon sighed. The guy doing the trade-off always died, and he hated getting shot.

  
~!~

  
Alec woke up, his head fuzzy. 

  
He blinked several times, breathing in deep, his nose wrinkling. His mouth was dry and tasted horrible. Whatever the hell those mundanes had shoved into his face to knock him out was disgusting. 

  
“Finally awake?”

  
Alec looked up and blinked, staring at the man outside the room he was in. "Who the hell are you?"

  
"Someone your sugar daddy shouldn’t have messed with. But don’t worry, if he plays ball, he’ll get you back… _mostly_ unharmed.” 

  
Alec raised an unimpressed eyebrow, glowering at the man as he managed to get to his feet, stretching slowly. He looked around the room and patted himself down. His holster was gone, which meant his seraph blade was somewhere around here and he’d need to get that back, but his stele was still tucked into his pocket. He breathed a sigh of relief, that would have been much harder to find if they’d taken that. 

  
“Don’t worry, we’ll be with you soon. Bane will regret crossing us, especially when we send you back with a few new scars.” 

  
Alec snorted out a laugh and kept stretching, testing out all his limbs. Everything looked to be in working order. "Yeah you’d need to actually be able to throw a punch to do that," he muttered. 

  
"Hey!” 

  
Alec turned his back on the guys at the door and looked around the cell. He cracked his neck again and frowned. He was going to be sore in the morning. He’d have to get Magnus to heal him when he got home. 

  
“Hey, you fucking punk, look at me when I’m talking to you!” 

  
Small window, he wouldn’t be able to fit through, the door would be easy enough to take off the hinges. The building was still downtown, he could smell the city here. Which meant that they hadn’t taken him far. Alec scowled. What the hell did these idiots want with Magnus anyway?

  
The sound of the door unlocking had him turning around. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared unimpressed at the gun that was leveled at his chest. He could feel the pulse of magic from his wedding ring and smiled faintly. "When you have something of value to say, I’ll listen."

  
"Right, you’re going with me. Magnus is going to get you back colorful,” the man waved the gun at him. "Get out there. Don’t make any sudden moves or I’ll shoot you." 

  
"Your hand would need to be shaking less to shoot me,” Alec said, rolling his eyes. He stepped out of the door and looked around. Small hallway, stairs leading down into the basement. Likely some sort of industrial residence. He sighed as the gun was pressed into his back. 

  
“Keep moving, smart ass. We’ll see if you can backtalk with a broken jaw.” 

  
There didn’t appear to be anyone else in the room. Alec sighed and rolled his shoulders, spinning around and disarming the other man in a quick second, sending him to the floor with a grunt. He tucked the gun into his jeans and grabbed his holster and seraph blade from the table. 

  
“Angels, I’ve fought demons smarter than you,” he mumbled, looking at the man groaning on the floor. "Stay down before I have to knock you unconscious," he advised, padding silently towards the basement. At least his Soundless rune was still active. If he found a corner that he could glamour himself, then everything really would be perfect. 

  
~!~

  
"Simon, you have something to report?” Magnus asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Also you’d better have that duffel bag."

  
Simon waved a hand at Magnus, turning to look at the group. "So we think something is going on, because the number of men at the base has doubled, and there’s been a lot of activity.” 

  
Luke’s eyes sharpened. "No gunshots or fighting?"

  
Simon shook his head. "Nope. Nothing like that. Just, more and more people showing up. There’s people leaving too, but not nearly as many. It’s weird.” 

  
Magnus pressed a finger to his wedding ring, sending a pulse of power to it, relaxing when he felt the familiar pulse back from Alexander. "Alec is still fine, and relatively healthy, kidnapping notwithstanding."

  
Luke looked at him and Magnus gestured to the ring. 

  
"Right,” Luke said. "So what I’m hearing is that it sounds like something is going on, we don’t know what, and Alec is completely fine?"

  
"Yeah,” Simon agreed. "Something isn’t adding up. But this isn’t Speed, and I don’t think the guy in charge of these mobsters is all too bright considering who he picked a fight with."

  
Luke sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "All right. We have a few hours until the exchange. Magnus?” 

  
Magnus waved a hand. "I knock everyone unconscious, wipe their memories of me, and we go on our merry way, yes, you’ve described the plan multiple times, Luke."

  
Luke nodded and smiled. "We’ll get him back, Magnus.” 

  
Magnus hummed and tapped absently on his ring, smiling when he felt another pulse of happiness across the bond from Alexander. It was odd that Alexander hadn’t walked out of there yet. Something else had to be going on. 

  
~!~

  
Magnus stood in the middle of the warehouse, sighing as he tapped his foot impatiently. This was beyond ridiculous. He should have portaled in to rescue Alexander hours ago. Now Alec was going to be grumpy because he had probably slept in a horrible bed and his back would be sore and-

  
The sound of footsteps had his attention snapping across the warehouse. Magnus narrowed his eyes, because there was at least one set of footsteps he knew, and many that he didn’t. When Alexander walked out in front of the mobsters, front and center, a proud grin on his face, Magnus started laughing. 

  
“Hey Magnus,” Alec said. "I was wondering if you were interested in a former criminal enterprise that’s looking to go straight."

  
Magnus raised both of his eyebrows and looked across all of the men that were standing behind his husband, looking at him with a mix of awe and fear. "If you could actually ensure that they want to go straight, then yes, I could certainly find work for them.” 

  
Alec gave an easy shrug. "I think you’ll find them very convinced. They learned quick I wasn’t your boytoy, and more than one of them is probably in need of medical attention. All alive though, of course."

  
"Alexander, did you fight your way to head of a criminal empire? In a day?” Magnus asked, still snickering as he stared at his husband. 

  
“Wasn’t hard,” Alec said with another shrug. He stepped in closer and stole a kiss from Magnus, smiling at him. "Some of them are good guys who need another shot."

  
"And the ones who aren’t?” Magnus asked, raising both of his eyebrows. 

  
Alec looked over his shoulder. "Gabriel."

  
Gabriel stepped forward and held out a folder, clearing his throat. "Here, sir.” 

  
“Thanks,” Alec said, holding up the folder. "Everything Luke needs to put them away for a long time."

  
Magnus snorted and shook his head. "What business do you want them to go into?” 

  
“We uh,” Gabriel cleared his throat and looked at the others. "Mister Lightwood-Bane had us draft several different business propositions to run by you, of course. As well as formal apologies for you."

  
Magnus’ lips twitched again and he resisted the urge to burst out laughing. Alec was still grinning at him, bright and proud. "I can definitely look them over,” he agreed. 

  
Alec looked over his shoulder at all of them. "I expect you all to be waiting for the police to arrive with the others. Luke Graymark will be the one coming to be in charge of the arrests. You’ve all agreed to the deal we made, correct?"

  
An echo of the affirmative had Alec nodding and he turned back to Magnus. "Luke’s good to go ahead and move on the location they had me. Everyone here will surrender without issue, in return for a plea bargain deal that allows them to enter a rehabilitation center.” 

  
“Which is really just a cover for the business enterprise that I’m going to be bankrolling?” Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows. 

  
“Several of our ideas would ensure that you’d be turning a profit within three years or less!” Gabriel piped up, cowering under the look from Magnus and Alec. "Sorry sirs."

  
Magnus’ lips twitched and he nodded. "I did wonder why you didn’t escape in the first few hours.” 

  
Alec shrugged. "Their paperwork was a mess, and by the time I’d disarmed and knocked out everyone holding my hostage, all that was left were the folks doing paperwork and their boss."

  
Magnus shook his head and pulled Alec down for another kiss. "Ridiculous,” he breathed, kissing Alec again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server to hangout with me and others! -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
